More Hopes, More Heroes/Quotes
Character quotes in More Hopes, More Heroes. Soren Mayer Pre-Battle Quotes *"Stupid virus creators, trying to clone me..." - To another Soren *"Hey Terrie! Sorry, but we gotta battle now!" - To Terrie *"Awww! You're so cute! I wanna cuddle you!" - To Cal *"Aren't lemons native to India, Italy and California, and not Cornbury?" - To Lemmie *"Hey! I remember you! You were the mage in the Rebellion!" - To Lucy *"It's a world famous hero! Would you mind telling me about your adventures when you finish?" - To Ivy Fox *"Hey! Virus warriors are strong! I still beat them!" - To Yikyo *"Lela!? I thought you were on my side!" - To Lela *"Let me guess... your name is 'Dogtective'?" - To Max *"You again! I can't believe you're my aunt." - To Sapharise *"Hello, princess. Should we have a tea party?" - To Custard *"Stay brave, Soren. You don't scare me!" - To Baron *"So... what's purgatory like...?" - To Lozando *"Elimination virus? Is that you?" - To Turbo Matt *"Didn't you eat a person the first time we met!?" - To Moon Snail *"You were also apart of Phantom's army!" - To Flametail *"You seem tough, but virus warriors never back down from a challenge!" - To Cryssey *"Gargoyowl! Nice to see you again! To bad we gotta battle." - To Gargoyowl *"A folf? Mom always said that people do weird things with hybrids..." - To Emma *"Your glass eye reminds me of my uncle Dennis. He's had one for as long as I can remember." - To Lunaling *"Weren't you in the tale of Ivy Fox?" - To Sophie *"You're so tiny... I'll promise not to crush you during our battle!" - To Cara *"I have unlimited energy with my battle ball, so this'll be an interesting fight." - To Scott Terrie Pines Pre-Battle Quotes *"S-Soren!? Oh no, I don't want to fight you..." - To Soren *"W-Why is there two me's?" - To another Terrie *"Awwww, you look so fluffy. I don't wanna fight you! I-I can forfeit the fight!" - To Cal *"What in the sweet nature of Cornbury is allowing you to be a hybrid between a mammal and a fruit!?" - To Lemmie *"C-Can you leave me alone, please...?" - To Lucy *"A quadruped... holding a sword...? I-I'm so confused." - To Ivy Fox *"Hey! I-I can do more than turn invisble and summon shields with my battle ball! I can stop time and control my subconscious!" - To Yikyo *"No no no no... why are we fighting!? We're friends!" - To Lela *"Dogs usually aren't detectives, right?" - To Max *"Y-You're still as terrifying as I remember..." - To Sapharise *"H-How innocent you look... you c-can't fight... right?" - To Custard *"I-I haven't hurt your dear princess, I s-swear!" - To Baron *"I-It's kinda glad to meet a fellow non-binary... I'm sorry we have to battle." - To Lozando *"Why is it that wherever I go, the virus strikes!?" - To Turbo Matt *"I-I swear we're not so similar..." - To Moon Snail *"B-Be careful with that fire! It's dangerous! And not good for the environment!" - To Flametail *"Y-You're terrifying with that rock body!" - To Cryssey *"What kinda of virus is making you able to move!?" - To Gargoyowl *"Folfs aren't native where I live..." - To Emma *"Is the virus making you unable to age!? How old are you!?" - To Lunaling *"M-My friends and fellow virus warriors share your powers..." - To Sophie *"I don't wanna fight you... m-may I please forfeit?" - To Cara *"P-Please slow down!" - To Scott Cal Pre-Battle Quotes *"Battle first, cuddles later." - To Soren *"Cal no hurt creatures unless in a time of need. Like if friends are dangered." - To Terrie *"Did Moshimo create another Cal?" - To another Cal *"Lemons no mix with rabbits." - To Lemmie *"Is Cal considered badass?" - To Lucy *"Cal wonder if quadrupeds can hold swords." - To Ivy Fox *"Hey! Cal is just as strong as brothers and sister!" - To Yikyo *"You look so like Cal... are you Cal's mother?" - To Lela *"Cal wants to know if dogs are often detectives." - To Max *"Cal not scared by you." - To Sapharise *"Cal thinks you look pretty." - To Custard *"Cal can take you down in a fight!" - To Baron *"Cal interested in way you act." - To Lozando *"You ok? Need friend?" - To Turbo Matt *"Cal is just as strong as a normal robot! Just you see!" - To Moon Snail *"Fire no hurt Cal." - To Flametail *"Humans can't be rock, right?" - To Cryssey *"Cal no hunt birds. Hurt internal system." - To Gargoyowl *"Folfs not in Bay Area." - To Emma *"You robotic like Cal as well? Is that why you no age?" - To Lunaling *"Otters usually turquoise?" - To Sophie *"Cal no chase rodents." - To Cara *"Cal can be as fast as you." - To Scott Lemmie Pre-Battle Quotes *"My kind is native to the jungle!" - To Soren *"Magic, I believe is why my family is like this." - To Terrie *"Well, it's your opinion." - To Cal *"Hello, brother! It is I, Lemmie!" - To another Lemmie *"Badasses enjoy eating sour foods, right?" - To Lucy *"Have you been eating pears and limes? Is that why you're green?" - To Ivy Fox *"I promised I'd fine Lime Slice one day!" - To Yikyo *"My Family is one of a kind!" - To Lela *"Stuff and stuff. So many people ask that." - To Max *"Were you also born a hybrid like me?" - To Sapharise *"You remind me of the queen of my jungle, miss." - To Custard *"Nice leafs! Are they edible like mine?" - To Baron *"Apples or oranges?" - To Lozando *"Maybe you need a lemon!" - To Turbo Matt *"Awwww, what did lemons ever do to you?" - To Moon Snail *"Be careful with those flames please! You might burn off my leafs!" - To Flametail *"Can plant life grow on you?" - To Cryssey *"You never caused this. My kind just happened to exist." - To Gargoyowl *"Are you also part of the jungle were I live? Is Forelandia near my home?" - To Emma *"Did the power of fruit cause you to be ageless?" - To Lunaling *"What's your favorite fruit, Mrs. Otter?" - To Sophie *"Avocados help you after workouts!" - To Cara *"You look so like me... are we brothers?" - To Scott Lucy Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Ivy Fox Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Yikyo Pre-Battle Quotes *"For a virus warrior, you do get manipulated by the villains easily." - To Soren *"Scatter away, coward. Go turn invisble or hide in your shields." - To Terrie *"You seem defective, dearie. Run away to your creator and get yourself fixed before we fight." - To Cal *"Winning this fight won't win back your sister." - To Lemmie *"You may call yourself badass, but I know you're insecure. Go cry to Lucifer in 'Badassia' about your feelings." - To Lucy *"It's the universe-famous hero... today you will will be crushed, but not by your brother's hammer!" - To Ivy Fox *"Nice cosplay, but perish." - To another Yikyo *"For someone that's supposedly immortal and a trainer of virus warriors, is this your first fiasco in this situation?" - To Lela *"Your career was almost crushed until you got that fateful call from Monty!" - To Max *"Awww, still mad at your deceased parents? I'll give you something else to be mad at!" - To Sapharise *"Aren't you suppose to be a damsel in distress?" - To Custard *"Sorry, knight, but your princess is in another castle!" - To Baron *"Make your stupid decision already!" - To Lozando *"You don't scare me. You should be scared of me!" - To Turbo Matt *"For someone that's the first of your kind, you fell to Phantom's wrath so easily!" - To Moon Snail *"Run back to your tavern... wait, it's destroyed!" - To Flametail *"You might be a brute, but weren't you late to the battle against Phantom?" - To Cryssey *"Sure, you may be made of stone, but how about if I crush your wings?" - To Gargoyowl *"Hey! It's a folf! Aren't you and your species suppose to be sexualized like on the internet?" - To Emma *"I'm sure you miss your eye after all these centuries... how about I rip out the other one!?" - To Lunaling *"If you're going to be a chemist, can you prove why you're turquoise?" - To Sophie *"Nice giant ears. How about I rip them off?" - To Cara *"How about we have a swimming race in some powder?" - To Socrt Lela Pre-Battle Quotes *"Sorry, Soren. Just call it an order by the Benevolent Alliance." - To Soren *"Just imagine it as a training session.". - To Terrie *"...you really don't look like an advanced robot, especially for your size." - To Cal *"Do rabbits usually have detachable and eatable body parts?" - To Lemmie *"What do badasses do during the threat of danger?" - To Lucy *"So, the tale of Ivy Fox is real..." - To Ivy Fox *"You must be stopped before you cause any damage to the universe!" - To Yikyo *"You're not me. I see all." - To another Lela *"Detectives don't use spy gadgets, I believe." - To Max *"Today, your reign of fear will end, Sapharise!" - To Sapharise *"You seem like the princess that wouldn't fight." - To Custard *"You have no reason to fight me! I protect the universe!" - To Baron *"If you need help with your decisions, I can help!" - To Lozando *"What virus is this!? I gotta get it out of you now!" - To Turbo Matt *"So, your a Sapi Pokèmon..." - To Moon Snail *"Fire isn't the best magic to use here!" - To Flametail *"How does one find a way to transform their body into rock!?" - To Cryssey *"Hello, possessed statue. I come in peace." - To Gargoyowl *"Can foxes and wolfs breed?" - To Emma *"We may both be immortal... but your's... it isn't natural, is it?" - To Lunaling *"How do you have those powers when you're not a virus warrior!?" - To Sophie *"I thought jerboas resided in Africa, and not in Cornbury." - To Cara *"A being who can create fire as it runs... fascinating." - To Scott Max Pre-Battle Quotes *"My name isn't 'Dogtective', it's Max!" - To Soren *"Well, in my universe, yes." - To Terrie *"Awww, I don't wanna fight you out of respect of my friend Lorenzo! Do I have to...? Ok..." - To Cal *"What can of science brought a fruit-rabbit hybrid alove!?" - To Lemmie *"*Sighs* Can you just go annoy my friend Barry? You're so just like him." - To Lucy *"Foxes aren't bright green, right?" - To Ivy Fox *"Monty was a respectful creature for the most part! He called me when my town was in danger!" - To Yikyo *"Why do you wear all that bulky armor?" - To Lela *"For God's sake... if I have to fight another clone after this guy..." - To another Max *"What kind of freak lab accident were you born in!?" - To Sapharise *"You better run before my friends Barry and Penny try to eat you!" - To Custard *"Why are you fighting those who have done nothing?" - To Baron *"Isn't it simple to make a single decision?" - To Lozando *"*Sighs* Dogs like Monty these days..." - To Turbo Matt *"'Innocent' isn't the best word to describe me. I've done some horrible things before..." - To Moon Snail *"Watch out where you shoot your flames! It might set Paw Falls on fire!" - To Flametail *"How does a Sapi Pokèmon transform from one form to another that quickly?" - To Cryssey *"Your statue tricks won't fool me! ...Well it might fool Bo and Penny and Barry, but not me!" - To Gargoyowl *"Monty would've banished you from Paw Falls the moment you walked into town. He doesn't trust wolves or foxes." - To Emma *"It's because of people like you that my friend's kind has a bad reputation!" - To Lunaling *"Chloe! There's a turquoise otter here!" - To Sophie *"The cats in the town where I live would rip you apart to pieces! Except Lorenzo. He's to kind to eat you." - To Cara *"Can you stop going fast for a bit!?" - To Scott Detective Calls Detective Calls are triggered by Max's down taunt on certain stages. They feature the cast of Paw Falls conversing with Max about fighters. For more information, click here. Sapharise Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Custard Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Baron Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Lozando Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Turbo Matt Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Moon Snail Pre-Battle Quotes *"...So I take it you don't forgive me for the Phantom fiasco?" - To Soren *"Can't say the two of us are that different. Still, guess we gotta battle?" - To Terrie *"Aww, I don't wanna hurt you... Can I just declare you the winner? No? Alright..." - To Cal *"God, I hate lemons. I don't really want to do this, but if you insist we battle... so be it." - To Lemmie *"If I call you a badass, would you leave me alone?" - To Lucy *"Long time no see, Ivy. So... it appears we need to battle? Go easy on me." - To Ivy *"Oh... You're the one who trained the virus warriors... I don't wanna fight anymore. I'm scared..." - To Lela *"Aw, no... Now I gotta fight innocent dogs, too!?" - To Max *"You do not scare me. I've seen much worse, so take your empty threats elsewhere." - To Yikyo *"You Griffwings aren't very different from us Sapis... Can we make peace on that?" - To Sapharise *"Uh... Hello, fellow Sapi... S-sorry, I'm not sure if I'm ready to fight another..." - To Custard and Baron *"Are you... a clone of me? At this point, I'm not even surprised in the slightest." - To another Moon Snail *"No... I can't lose another friend..." - To Flametail *"What... I thought you were protecting me!" - To Cryssey *"Hey, I remember you... vaguely. You were... Gargle shell, or something?" - To Gargoyowl *"I've... never even heard of a folf. Are you guys endangered? If so, I don't even wanna fight." - To Emma *"How do you not age? That's all I'm concerned about. If we can end this fight, I'd like to." - To Lunaling *"We've met plenty of times, right? I mean... I recognize you, at least." - To Sophie *"No fair! I can't jump that well!" - To Cara *"You're just... just a Scorbunny? I can teach you to become a Sapi, if you want." - To Scott Flametail Pre-Battle Quotes *"Hey! Don't hold me accountable for my actions as a phantom minion! You know I wasn't myself at that time!" - To Soren *"You remind me of my friend, Moon Snail. Perhaps we can get along after this!" - To Terrie *"Aww, cute kitty... Wait! You're a robot!?" - To Cal *"Wait, you can detatch your ears? That's rad!" - To Lemmie *"Ha-ha! Badass-to-badass! Let's rock!" - To Lucy Cryssey Pre-Battle Quotes *"You... freed my friends from Phantom. Thank you so much..." - To Soren *"You need not be a coward. Hopefully, I can help you become braver and more confident through this battle!" - To Terrie Gargoyowl Pre-Battle Quotes *"Long time no see, Soren. I don't think we have met since we stopped the phantom epidemic." - To Soren *"You can manipulate time, can you? That sounds far too destructive." - To Terrie *"Cats are responsible for driving many birds to extinction. I will bring retribution to them!" - To Cal *"So how might a fruit-rabbit hybrid come into frution? ...I didn't intend that one." - To Lemmie *"Ah, if it isn't the badass wizard who helped us in the times of the Rebellion." - To Lucy *"I remember you. This was not the first time we've battled, was it not?" - To Ivy *"You're not so different from Rift. Anyone like that griffin is not a friend of mine or nature's." - To Yikyo *"I respect you and your students for what they have contributed to the world, but regardless, it seems we must battle." - To Lela *"Normally, I would not fight an animal like you, but I do not trust detectives that greatly." - To Max *"Something I've learned in my many years of life, is to never trust a gryphon." - To Sapharise *"A living sweet... is a princess? How interesting..." - To Custard *"Your duties are noble, I must admit... But you're far too paranoid." - To Baron *"I do not hold you accountable for your role in the phantom epidemic. It was not your fault, young Zangoose." - To Moon Snail *"Has your tavern been rebuilt yet? I miss it. It gave me tranquility." - To Flametail *"Another being of stone. Incredible, you are. We should be on equal grounds now." - To Cryssey *"There is... another?" - To another Gargoyowl *"A folf? A cross between a fox and a wolf? Fascinating... I do not typically trust foxes, though." - To Emma *"What dark magic are you using to prevent you from aging? Tell me this instant!" - To Lunaling *"Sophie, is it? I've heard great things, friend!" - To Sophie *"I've not seen many jerboas, but your kind is fascinating, I must admit." - To Cara *"You must be much more careful with your running. The ability to create fire wherever you walk... there's far too much potential for destruction." - To Scott Emma Pre-Battle Quotes *"I remember you from somewhere... but I can't remember where... however, I do remember you still?" - to Soren Lunaling Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Sophie the Otter Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Cara M Boulet Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Scott the Scorbunny Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Category:Video Games Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Quotes